


Wedding stress, and how to handle it

by marvelliz



Series: Tom Holland Oneshots [3]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, as always, domestic mostly, reader being stressed out, tom being the perfect boyfriend, tom taking care of her, wedding stress, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelliz/pseuds/marvelliz
Summary: It’s two weeks before your wedding and you’re stressed out, but luckily your boyfriend is there to help you relax.





	Wedding stress, and how to handle it

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just some domestic fluff, I might make a part 2 though. We’ll see. Anyway, enjoy reading! ~Liz

You opened the door to your shared apartment. “Honey? I’m home!”  
Tom appeared from the kitchen, an apron on and a big grin on his face. He hugged you from behind while you hung your jacket on the coat rack next to the income, and placed a soft kiss on your cheek. “I missed you, darling.”  
A giggle escaped your lips as you turned and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I’ve only been gone for a few hours, Tom. I’m sure you can survive a short time without me.” With a wink you leaned in to kiss him back. It was only a short, sweet kiss, but just like the first time your lips met his, your heart fluttered at the feeling.  
“So, how was it?” Tom asked when he pulled back, his arms still strong around your waist.  
“I mean, it was alright. They should have the dress ready tomorrow, Zendaya promised she would pick it up.” Zendaya had quickly become your best friend after Tom had introduced you. If it hadn’t been for her and Harrison’s schemes, you would probably never had the courage to tell Tom how you felt. Without them you wouldn’t be where you were now.  
Z was now your Maid of Honor, and Tom had unsurprisingly chosen Haz to be his Best Man.  
“But …?” Tom ducked his head to look you in the eyes, and you weren’t even surprised that he knew instantly something was off.  
“There were reporters again, you know? They tried to get pictures and kept shouting questions when I exited the store.” You sighed at the memory. “But I guess that’s part of marrying you, isn’t it?”  
Tom pouted. He knew you didn’t like life in the spotlights, that’s why at first he tried to keep your relationship a secret for the public. But Tom had become even more famous than when you and him first met, and now the paparazzi was more interested in him than ever. Since they found out that not only he had a girlfriend, but that he was also engaged, they wanted to know everything about the wedding. Forcing you to make the ceremony bigger, and hiring extra photographers for the press.  
So much for keeping it small.  
But hey, if you could marry Tom, you were happy. So you simply shrugged and send him a comforting smile. “How was your day? Cake tasting, wasn’t it?” You said with a wink.  
Tom’s expression lightened up a little, although his eyes were still a little weary. “I think I have gained at least three pounds, but I can assure you it will be delicious!”  
“And what are you making now?” You raised your eyebrows while looking at the bright pink apron he was wearing. You were certain you’d never seen that piece before, which meant Tom had bought it himself. Something that you couldn’t help smiling at.  
Your boyfriend snickered at your amused gaze. “It’s your favourite …”  
Your eyes widened a little, before you delightedly clapped in your hands. “Yes! Tom, you’re the best!”  
His grin didn’t seem like it would disappear anytime soon. “Don’t I know it, darling?” He winked. “Just go take a nice bath while I finish this, okay?”  
“Thanks Tom.” You kissed him on his cheeks and looked him admiringly in the eyes. “I love you.”  
“Love you too. Now go!”

Tom had made sure there was a soft bathrobe waiting for you when you were done, and you felt completely relaxed when you exited the bathroom. It’d been weeks since you last were so calm, but in the back of your mind there still was this nagging feeling that kept reminding you of all your responsibilities. You had a wedding to plan, and that involved a lot of stress for you and your soon-to-be-husband. But maybe you could forget about that for now.  
You exited the bathroom, and where one moment you felt totally carefree, the next you were frowning your eyebrows and sniffing in the air. Something was burning.  
With big steps you followed the smell to the kitchen. “Tom? What did you do?”  
You turned around the corner and found Tom, staring back at you with wide, innocent eyes. Behind him smoke circled to the ceiling. “Well … I may or may not have broken the microwave a little.”  
You raised one eyebrow and a corner of your mouth turned up when you looked at the mess behind him. “You broke it a little?”  
Tom raised his hands in defeat, but grinned at you. “Okay, no. It may have exploded a little.”  
A laugh escaped you lips. “Why am I not surprised?”  
“But you love me.” He wrapped his arms around you and gave you a kiss on your nose.  
“You know I do.”  
At that moment your phone rang, and both you and Tom groaned at the interruption. The display lit up when you reached for the device. “It’s your mum.”  
Your boyfriend groaned again and tried to push the phone away. “She’ll understand.” You gave him a pointed look, and he sighed in defeat. “Fine. But don’t let her convince you to go away tonight, okay?”  
With and exaggerated eyeroll at your boyfriend’s neediness, you picked up the phone. “Hey, Nikki!”  
“Hey Y/N, sweetie!” Nikki’s voice was as enthusiastic as ever – you knew she adored this wedding planning, and it was mostly for her this ceremony was going to be so big – but you heard a hint of stress. “’Are you free tonight? The florist needs to know which flowers they need to order for the wedding.”  
“Uhm - I am free, but …” You hesitated. Sure, this wedding was important for everyone – they’d made that more than clear –, but all you wanted was one carefree evening with Tom. But you’ll have more of that when this wedding was over, you realized. “I’ll come o-“  
The phone was ripped out of your hands, and you glared at your boyfriend – who just winked and turned around, making it impossible for you to grab the device back. “Sorry, mum, we’re busy tonight! Maybe another time, okay? Love you, bye!” With a wide grin he turned back to you and handed you the phone. “You’re welcome.”  
You threw him another glare. “You know, you’re lucky you’re cute. Or-”  
“Or what?”  
He gave you a challenging look, but you sighed – not in the mood for your playful bantering. “This wedding is important, Tom. You know it has to be perfect.”  
His expression fell, and confusion was written over his face. “You never cared about that.”  
“Of course I do!”  
Tom shook his head. He knew you too well for that. “No, you don’t. You’re not happy with all of this, am I right?”  
You looked him in the eyes for a moment, and realized that no, he wouldn’t believe you if you denied. So you let you head hang in defeat and walked to the living area, letting yourself fall on the couch. “It’s just so stressful, you know? Everything I do is being judged by the whole world.”  
“And you hate being in the spotlight, I know that.” Tom took a seat next to you and pulled you closer in a comforting hug. “We don’t need to have a big wedding, if you don’t want to.”  
You huffed. “There are lots of people who say otherwise.”  
“But it’s our wedding, not theirs.” He pulled back to look you in the eyes. An idea popped up in his mind. “What would you think if we disappeared for a while? Just you and me, going away for the weekend to where no one could find us?”  
It was an alluring perspective, and you couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “I’d like that.”


End file.
